<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gus's Double by Graciekit99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582980">Gus's Double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99'>Graciekit99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Funny, Gus makes a mess, Hooty isn't allowed gummy worms, Is this crack?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:23:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graciekit99/pseuds/Graciekit99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus does a spell and his double locks him in the bathroom. Only Hooty can save the day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gus's Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this in an hour because I'm kind of sick of reading people saying that all of the Owl House fanfic is angst so y'all got this. I don't even know anymore it's like 1 am. Shout out to the Owl house discord, this is because of you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was one of those mild days when you couldn’t tell if you should wear a jumper or shorts. Luz, Willow and Gus were sitting in the living room of the owl house studying for a mid-semester exam. Eda had left them in charge to look after the house and make sure Hooty didn’t try and get a frog stuck in his throat again. It was a mess last time.</p><p>“I don’t get it. Why does there have to be so many chapters on the test? For Titan’s sake, we haven’t even covered it yet and Mr Boolaghan wants us to know it. What even is this?” Gus held the book up in frustration while Luz and Willow read it over his shoulder.</p><p>“That’s to give your illusion a voice. It has a warning about it gaining self-consciousness if you have it on for too long.” Willow piped in.</p><p>“Oh great, that would go down like a rock.”</p><p>“I don’t know two Gus’s might be fun. You know double the fun.” Luz reached for the snack bowl but Willow pushed it away. Luz pouted a bit before lunging at the witch holding the bowl.</p><p>“More like double the trouble” Willow tried to wrestle Luz off her but both of them ended up with the snacks all over them. “We’re going to get in trouble with Eda if she comes back and finds a mess.”</p><p>“Pff, no problem. Hey Hooty, we need you in here.”</p><p>“The door opened and Hooty reached in. “Hoot Hoot you call.”</p><p>“Can you clean the floor?”</p><p>“You’re not going to catch me – are those the jellied worms from the human world? Hootastic, it’s Hooty’s day.” Hooty started to devour the food from the floor. The kids looked a little disgusted and moved to the kitchen.</p><p>“Luz, I need the bathroom. Where is it?”</p><p>“Up the stairs, to the left and the second door on the right. Don’t open the first door, there is a really angry fairy that Eda’s been keeping for some kind of potion. They bite. And Gus, make sure to lock the window Hooty has a habit of popping in.”</p><p>Gus careful climbed the stairs making sure not to touch anything. He didn’t need the wrath of the owl lady on him. He locked the bathroom door then the window. Gus placed his book on the counter next to the sink and let a sigh out.</p><p>“I can do this spell no problem.” He conjured up his double then began to read the spell and follow the instructions.</p><p>His double looked at him funny. Gus scratched the back of his neck before talking “So how’s the weather out there. Been kind of wet lately.” He continued to make awkward small talk until his double started to laugh and not in a good way but a diabolical villain kind of way.</p><p>“What’s yours is mine now.” The double pushed Gus into the bathtub and Gus fell in a heap wrapped in the shower curtain.</p><p>“You won’t get away with this,” shouted Gus but it was too late and the double had escaped and locked poor Gus from the outside. Gus raced to the window to try and open it but it was jammed too. The only worse thing is Gus had put his hand in some leftover carcass of what looked like a small bird. He vigorously scrubbed his hands.</p><p>“Gross. It’s like animal live here.”</p><p>The double Gus made his way downstairs to Luz and Willow. They were still in the same stop as before. The double took a peek into the now clean living room with a slightly sick looking Hooty making his way back out.</p><p>“Hoot hoot too much sugar.” The door shut with a bang.</p><p>“Hooty cleaned the mess. How about we play a game of four ghouls.” The double suggested. The girls hadn’t noticed that it wasn’t Gus.</p><p>“There are only three of us,” Luz pointed out.</p><p>“Okey then three goblins and when Eda and King are back, we can play four ghouls.”</p><p><br/>
The three of them started their game of noisy stomping and shouting pretending to be goblins while Gus banged on the door upstairs hoping someone would hear him. Then he remembered Hooty. But how to get him up here. Gus continued to wedge the window more and more until he got it open just a crack. He cast a levitation spell on some stuff like human gum wrappers and random pebbles he had found on the way and slide them out the window towards a very sluggish Hooty hanging down over a flower pot looking a little green in the feathers.</p><p> “Come on Hooty take the bait.”</p><p>Hooty’s eye caught the glimmer of the gum wrapper in the sun. “Ohh what is it. It’s so sparkly.”</p><p>The house demon followed the stuff back to the bathroom window. Gus waved to Hooty.</p><p>“You have to get me out of here. There is a possible evil Gus downstairs,” the young witch begged.</p><p>“And what is in it for me? I don’t just break myself up over any hooting person.”</p><p>“I-umm- can give you this gum wrapper?” He held up the wrapper while Hooty’s eyes glimmered with ambition.</p><p>“Deal. Here we go.” Hooty smashed his head through the window. “Hop on and hold on. I’m feeling a bit woozy right now,” the owl said as he shook his head. Gus grabbed onto Hooty’s neck. It felt like a feathery worm.</p><p>The kids were almost finished their game when Eda came back with a bag of human junk over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow at the group and pointed at the double.</p><p>“What in the Boling Isles is that?”</p><p>“Gus?” The girls looked at him.</p><p>“You’ll never catch me,” shouted the double but suddenly the door burst open and Hooty with the real Gus came in. Gus rolled on the ground while Hooty huddled into the double knocking it out but worse Hooty regurgitated the snacks onto the double.</p><p>“I leave you, kids, alone for two hours and this is what I get home to.” Eda pinched the bridge of her nose before looking at Gus. “What spell did you use?”</p><p>“Oh. This one.” He picked up Luz’s copy of the book and pointed it out to the witch. Eda laughed and wiped a tear from her eye.</p><p>“I know school sets you up to fail but wow they put the wrong spell in so you’ll purposefully mess up and look like a fool. I’ve got the right spell in one of my old hexbooks somewhere. The undo part is right.</p><p>Eda turned to the girls then “And which of you let Hooty eat the gummy worms. You know how hard it is to get that out of the rug.” She pointed at the now pasted out owl surrounded by the snacks from earlier.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>